


Late Night

by venomrebel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomrebel/pseuds/venomrebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles a few years down the road still being plagued by events of nogitsune related things in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I guess. This is my first posts in anything Stiles/Derek related so I hope its not too bad. Thanks if you take the time to read this.

Derek wakes to something poking at his shoulder, repeatedly. He ignores it for as long as he can before irritation sets in. When he swats at whatever it is, the poking stops before a hand grabs his wrist. Derek’s sleep idled brain immediately goes on alert. His eyes snap open and he bares his fangs. When he turns his head, he sees Stiles laying next to him on his side holding his wrist as his thumb rubs the smooth skin on the inside of his wrist. Derek retracts his teeth to glower at Stiles as he lays on his side to face Stiles.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to put you on edge. Just couldn’t go back to sleep.” Stiles whispers as he brings Derek’s wrist to place a kiss on the soft skin.

Derek lets his fingers curl around Stiles’ cheek. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles gives him a sheepish smile, like he’s embarrassed to say the words.

“I had a nightmare. Sometimes I can’t get the images out of my head and they seep into my dreams. I know it’s stupid. I-I’m sorry for waking you.” Stiles admits, with his eyes downcast.

Derek sits up to lean against the headboard of the bed, before gently pulling Stiles against him, with Stiles’ back firmly against Derek’s chest. He wraps his arms around Stiles’ stomach.

“It’s not stupid. I know what you mean. Sometimes the images flood into your mind and you can’t get rid of them. I used to wake up in the middle of the night, alone and in sweat-soaked sheets, crying out for my family. But the thing that you don’t see at the time, is that you heal. You get better and you find people who love you despite your mistakes and your faults. Do you know the difference between you and me?” Derek asks with a squeeze to Stiles’ abdomen.

Stiles shakes his head.

Derek leans in to whisper in his ear, “You’re not alone. You’ve got a plethora of people who love you and stand with you. I’ll be here too for as long as you want. For as long as you want me around.”

Stiles is always grateful to have Derek with him. Those words coming from anyone else would sound like false words of comfort, but coming from Derek, they are loaded with experience and love. Stiles knows all of what Derek’s been through and even if he didn't, Stiles can see the strength of him in the way he walks and the way he puts it all on the line for the pack. But Stiles often forgets that Derek is just like him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

He turns his head to give Derek a kiss. He pulls back far enough to whisper, “I’ll always want you. You have know idea how much.”

Derek smiles at him before pulling them both back down to lay on their sides, keeping the same position. 

“No matter how many nightmares you have, if you feel the need or want to wake me please do it. I don’t want you see that as a burden. It’s what I’m here for, cuddles and warmth. Isn’t that what you told me once?” Derek smiles at him playfully when Stiles turns to look at him.

“Yes, that’s exactly what you’re here for. Now cuddle me to sleep.” he says a he turns his head back around.

Derek buries his face into Stiles hair, breathing in the smell that is Stiles. 

As he’s about to drift off, he hears Stiles sleepily murmur, “thank you. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Derek hopes Stiles hears him, but even if he doesn't, Derek will just tell him in the morning even though he already knows.


End file.
